


The First Time (Drabble)

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Beautiful, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Feels, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Heartwarming, Kissing, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Imagine Merlin showing Arthur his magic for the first time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: 100 Words, Abby's Merlin Recs, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merlin Writer's Drabble Day, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Stories In 100 Words Exactly, The 100 Words Random Prompt Generator Collection, merthur fics





	The First Time (Drabble)

* * *

It happens when they are lying in bed, a while after Arthur had accepted Merlin being a sorcerer.

Merlin is idly playing, making blue butterflies and golden dragons in the air. Arthur watches.

Tentatively, his fingers brush the glowing streaks. He gasps, feeling the magic seep through his fingertips, up his hands, arms, and body. He closes his eyes, feeling the soft thrum of the unworldly feeling.

When he opens them again, Merlin is smiling down at him. The sorcerer leans down, joining their lips.

Arthur wonders which of the two experiences felt more ethereal.

Merlin sighs, whispering,

_"You're beautiful."_


End file.
